


Better Now

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Break Up, Deepthroating, F/M, Hook-Up, Kissing, Making Out, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tinder, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa goes wild when her boyfriend Dane breaks up with her.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 7





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything

Vanessa was lounging around her apartment nothing but a silk robe when she got a text from Dane.

'We need to talk.' Vanessa's heart rate rose at the words.

'k'

'Look Vanessa, you're a terrible girlfriend. You don't cook, you don't clean, all you're good for is putting out. I wanted a real relationship but all you want is my money and my dick.' Vanessa stared at the text with wide eyes and blinked away tears.

'lmao ok bye'

'That's it? Seriously?'

'yup'

'Take care of yourself Vanessa. Please don't contact me again. Goodbye.' Vanessa felt her heart ache. She didn't want to seem like she was desperate for him to stay, which she was, but he didn't need to know that. Vanessa groaned and got up and took her robe off. She let it fall to the floor and sat on her bed nude for a while before getting an idea. Vanessa smirked and downloaded Tinder on the app store.

"Hello, old friend..." She said as she set up her profile. Vanessa chose seductive and risqué photos to post and she worked on her bio once she was done with that. She bit her lip, thinking of what to say.

'hi boys, i'm just looking for a hook up ;) hmu if you interested <3' Vanessa finished creating her account and didn't bother to swipe left or right on guys; she knew her sexy ass would get hundreds of matches in minutes. Vanessa stood up and looked in the mirror, admiring her gorgeous body. Perky breasts, flat stomach, tiny waist, big ass, tan, glowing skin with long, dark brown wavy hair. She looked damn good and she knew it.

Vanessa sat down on her bed, still looking in the mirror, and played with her nipples. She spread her legs and looked at her perfect pussy, tilting her head to the side and letting out a breath as she slid a finger inside. Vanessa pulled her finger out and sucked on it when she heard her phone buzz and she picked up her phone, opening Tinder.

'Hey beautiful, I was looking to take you up on that offer in your bio. I'm Brock ;)' Vanessa tapped on his profile and her jaw dropped when she saw how hot he was. Curly blonde hair, ice blue eyes, toned; way hotter than stupid Dane.

'ayee fs, wya'

'Downtown LA, wbu?'

'weho'

'Oh ok, not far at all. Wanna come over? ;)" Vanessa hovered her thumbs over the keyboard as she thought. She tapped on his profile and looked at his age. Forty eight.

"Oof..." Vanessa was only eighteen; was going over to a strange, grown ass man's house she just met really a good idea? Well, she thought, you only live once, and plus he was hot - especially for a forty eight year old.

'ya i'm down'

'Sweet, here's my address' Brock sent Vanessa his address and Vanessa put it in her phone.

'lemme change then imma head over'

'Don't take too long ;)' Vanessa set her phone down and got up and stretched. She put on a black, lacy thong and a matching bra and put on torn up jeans and a crop top. She touched up her hair and swiped on some more dark red lipstick before grabbing her purse and heading out.

-

Vanessa walked on shaky legs up to Brock's door in the apartment. She took a took breath and knocked on it and it was immediately opened.

"Hey." Brock smiled and invited Vanessa in and led her to the bedroom. Vanessa demurely sat on Brock's bed and looked around.

"So, wanna get down to business?" Vanessa gulped and nodded, feeling nervous. Brock grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her up and into a heated kiss. Brock ran his hand through Vanessa's gorgeous hair and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her lower lip, and suddenly, he guided Vanessa down to her knees.

"Wanna suck my dick pretty girl?" Vanessa looked up at Brock and nodded. He smirked and yanked down his jeans and boxers and his dick was huge; at least ten inches. Vanessa stared at it with wide eyes and took it in her hand. She stroked it until he was fully hard before replacing her hand with her mouth. To be fair, Vanessa had only been with Dane and he was four inches and slim fully hard. Brock on the other hand was long and thick, and Vanessa felt somewhat afraid.

Pushing her feelings to the back of her mind, she licked the tip of Brock's dick and he moaned above her. Vanessa licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock before taking him all the way in. She got about halfway before gagging and coughing. Brock, dissatisfied, grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved her all the way down. Vanessa felt his dick touching the bottom of her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, not moving and trying not to choke. Vanessa started to bobbed her head back and forth but it just felt too weird.

"C'mon Vanessa, you're on Tinder for a reason." He let her off his dick and Vanessa gasped for air.

"C-can we just-just have sex?" Brock let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not doing all the work." Vanessa hesitantly nodded. This guy was hot but he was a real jerk. Brock stood Vanessa up and he took off his shirt and his jeans and boxers fully. Vanessa took off her crop top, jeans, bra, and thong and Brock drooled when he looked at her.

"Fuck... your body's even more beautiful in real life babygirl." He laid Vanessa down on his bed and spread her legs, and went down on her. Vanessa gasped and moaned; that guy sure knew how to work his tongue. He delved his tongue inside Vanessa's tight little pussy and licked her folds before sucking on her clit.

"Oh fuck," Vanessa breathlessly said and grabbed Brock's hair.

"Oh god I-I'm gonna-" Before she could same 'come', Brock stopped and got up. He stroked his cock a few times before lining himself up with Vanessa.

"You ready for this big fat dick?" Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brock's shoulders and nodded. He slammed into her and groaned, grabbing at her breasts and giving them a squeeze. Brock relentlessly railed her and Vanessa moaned louder with each thrust, nearing her release. Skin slapping against skin filled the small room and the scent of sex was heavy in the air.

When Brock flicked his hips faster and reached down to rub Vanessa's clit, she lost it. Vanessa came with a loud moan as her back arched and her toes curled. She grabbed the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut, whole body shaking. Vanessa opened her eyes, still breathing heavily and Brock pulled out and came all over her breasts. She swirled her fingers around in his cum and ate it, eyes heavy lidded as she looked up at Brock. Brock lied down next to her and they got under the covers and cuddled with each other until they heard the door open.

"Dad, I'm home-" A girl walked into the bedroom and Vanessa quickly covered herself and so did Brock.

"Jesus dad, again?! You're so fucking gross being with these fucking teenagers!" The girl stormed off and Brock quickly put on his clothes.

"Aquaria, wait!" He ran off and Vanessa slowly got out of bed. She put her clothes back on and snuck out, running to her car once she was out of his place. Vanessa held onto her steering wheel and looked at the wall in front of her before backing up and driving out of the parking garage. When she got home, she deleted Tinder and took a shower. What a fucking night.


End file.
